jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
John Strangways (Literary)
| occupation = Intelligence operative | affiliation = British Secret Service | status = Deceased; shot | role = Ally | portrayed = | first_appearance = Live and Let Die (novel) | last_appearance = Dr. No (novel) }} John Strangways was a fictional British intelligence operative living in Jamaica. The character was first introduced in Ian Fleming's 1954 James Bond novel, Live and Let Die, and later appeared in his 1958 book Dr. No. Biography ''Live and Let Die'' Strangways is a former Lieutenant-Commander in the special branch of the RNVR. He makes his first appearance in the novel Live and Let Die as the chief Secret Service agent in the Caribbean. Strangways is roughly 35 years of age and wears a black patch over one eye. He, along with Quarrell, trains James Bond in scuba diving in the local waters in Jamaica to help in his pursuit of the criminal genius Mr. Big. ''Dr. No'' Strangways was a regular at the Queens Club and his Black Sunbeam Alpine would often be seen parked outside along with the cars of the head of the Caribbean defence force, the islands best lawyer and a mathematics professor. He played bridge with these three friends most nights, but always had to leave just before 6:30 to contact HQ. At the same exact time every night, Strangways would leave the club and drive to his bungalow. His secretary Mary Trueblood would prepare the equipment and start the contact, then Strangways would come in and takeover at exactly 6:30 and make a report. If he missed the 6:30 call, there was a blue call at 7:00 and finally a red call at 7:30. Failure to answer the red call resulted in total radio silence and an emergency alert. Strangways had never missed the 6:30 call, and was obviously a very organized and disciplined man. However, one night at Queens club he had a different fate. He left his three friends and walked out of the club to his car where he met three blind beggars. He gave them some money and walked on, but the three men didn't leave. They were actually assassins working for Dr. No. Strangways had been investigating an interference on Crab Key, an island owned by Dr. No. A society of bird lovers had complained about the death of rare birds and men had been killed in a camp on the island. Dr. No sent three of his best men to assassinate Strangways so there would be no further interference with the island or with Dr. No. The three 'blind beggars' turned around and shot Strangways, the man who had just given them money. A hearse sped around the corner and into the club parking area to pick up the body. They then proceeded to the Mona Reservoir and dumped his body there, with his secretary Mary Trueblood next on the agenda. Bond is later sent by M to investigate his murder. Images Strangways.jpg References Category:James Bond characters Category:Literary characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by other characters Category:Allies Category:British Category:Live and Let Die characters Category:Dr. No characters